killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Fulgore
Fulgore is a highly-advanced, fighting machine created by Ultratech that debuted in the original Killer Instinct, and has made a playable appearance in every game in the series. He is the main rival of Jago, a rivalry that has carried on through his many iterations and models. Like Jago, he is a "shotokan" character, utilizing both zoning and close combat in a way that's easy to use, but difficult to master. Appearance Fulgore's appearance in the first Killer Instinct is the Type-01 model. His design seems to be heavily based off of an old English knight. His head and face resemble that of a knight's helmet and mask, his red eyes slanted into a death glare and no nose or mouth, though he seems to be able to make grunts and screeches. One of the most dominant "knight" appearances is the feather-like extension protruding from the back of his head, as seen with most knight's helmets with feathers. The rest of his body is humanoid, having random circuitry and eletrical tubing coming out of his neck and torso that powers his massive strength and intelligence. Fulgore receives a slight design overhaul in Killer Instinct 2/Gold as the Type-02 is activated. He retains a mostly similar, physical design, though he's slightly more sleek and slim, his armor appearing much sharper and polished, with streaks of metallic blue lining his arms, torso and legs. Yellow highlights and designs are also present on his chest. His metallic blades are now comprised of energy rather than metal. This is to show this Fulgore is a new, improved model over the original. Fulgore again receives a strong overhaul to his design in Killer Instinct (2013) as the formidable Type-03. His face is sleeker and more menacing, but mostly appears virtually identical to past versions. His body appears much more mechanical than the previous incarnations - joints, gears, circuitry, wires, and tubes are exposed along his entire body and back of his limbs. His mass is also distributed in an even more drastic manner, having thinner legs and a larger chest and arms. When his chest plates open, his orange, nuclear reactor core and a stamp that reads "Mark 03" are revealed. His plasma blades are also much longer and sharper in design, made more for stabbing this time than slashing. Powers & Abilities While there have been several different Fulgore designs created by UltraTech, they all carry similar weaponry and fighting styles. Besides basic hand-to-hand combat, impressive athletics, and attacks with his arm-mounted blades, Fulgore has also used a variety of energy-based weaponry. These include firing lasers from his eyes, emitting energy bursts from his claws, a reflective barrier, and teleportation/some form of cloaking device. A new addition to the third Fulgore model of Killer Instinct (2013) is the nuclear reactor core attack. Fulgore can now gradually store power by standing back and exposing the core inside of his chest. A large and powerful laser beam can also be fired from this core. Killer Instinct Story A prototype cybernetic soldier developed by Ultratech, Fulgore was entered into the Killer Instinct tournament as a final test of its combat capabilities. Once its abilities are proven, mass production will begin. Extended Story One of Ultratech's latest creations and possibly the most dangerous to date, Fulgore is the first in a planned series of cybersoldiers boasting state-of-the-art armouries, worked at feverishly over the last few years by a particularly erratic Ultratech genius and his team of Asian engineers. Dark rumours abound as to where the prototype's human parts originated - the kind of rumours nobody dares voice. The rumors say the human parts originated from a human organ harvesting operation based in Moscow. Before the Fulgore Mk.I model is even finished, the scientists are already working on an upgrade: and to prove the prototype's ultimate worth, it is entered into the tournament with orders to destroy all opposition. Stage: Industrial Warehouse Moveset Special Attacks *Laser Storm (Single): Down, Down Forward, Forward + Any Punch *Laser Storm (Double):Back, Back, Down, Down Forward, Forward + Quick Punch *Laser Storm (Triple): Forward, Back, Back, Down, Down Forward, Forward + Quick Punch *Plasma-Port: Back, Down, Down Back, Back, + Any Punch Or Any Kick *Plasma Slice:Forward, Down, Down Forward + Any Punch *Eyelaser: Down Forward, Down, Down Back + Fierce Kick *Cyber Dash: Charge Back Then Forward + Any Kick *Reflect: Down, Down Back, Back + Any Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Medium Punch *End Special 2: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Right, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Button, Quick Punch *End Special 4: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick, Medium Kick Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: Distance Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward Plus Fierce Kick *No Mercy 2: Distance Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back Plus Fierce Punch *Humiliation: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward Plus Medium Kick Ending The combat test of the Fulgore series assault cyborg has been a success. Mass production can now take place. After years of research, a weapon of awesome power is in the hands of Ultratech. The dawn of a robot controlled empire will soon begin. The first prototype model, Fulgore 1, is deactivated and placed in a museum. The only humans left to view it are now slaves. Killer Instinct 2 Story The advanced and deadlier successor to the original Fulgore cyborg destroyed by Jago. Activated after the time jump, its final Ultratech commands are executed... find Jago and kill him. Extended Story Even before the Mk. I prototype in the vastly expensive Fulgore project was completed, the scientists at Ultratech were working frenziedly on an updated version. When the original met its match at the hands of Jago, its creator was enraged and set about beating a single directive into the Mk. II’s circuitry, turning it into a single-minded predator and an even more deadly foe than its predecessor. Unfortunately for Jago, not even the timejump has the power to stop it now. Stage: Museum Moveset *Cyber Dash: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick, Fierce Kick Opener *Eye Laser: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch Opener *Laser Storm: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Fake Laser Storm: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch *Eye Laser: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Medium Punch *Plasma Slice: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *Electro Flect: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Hold Quick Kick *Air Double: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Punch *Parry Move: Back Plus Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Back, Fierce Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Punch or Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini Ultra Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick *0-Ultimate Combo: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Medium Punch Super Moves *Inviso: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick Super Power As You Move *Lock On: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick 1 Super Bar Block *Triple Laser Storm: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch Lock On *Air Eye Laser: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch 1 Super Bar Block *Plasmaport: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Any Punch Or Kick 1 Super Bar Block *Super Electro Flect: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Quick Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Cyber Dash: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick, Fierce Kick. Fierce Kick *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Medium Punch *End Special 4: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 5: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Finishers *No Mercy: Half Circle Forward, Back Plus Medium Punch Endings Kill Jago and Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's program has run its course. The vengeance of Ultratech is complete with the death of Jago. All of Ultratech's enemies have fallen. Now none stand in the way of their deadliest weapon. Bent on armageddon, Fulgore builds his robotic army. A doomed Earth will soon fall to a merciless enemy. Kill Jago but don't kill Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's program has run its course. The vengeance of Ultratech is complete with the death of Jago. But other spared enemies lie in wait, eager to grasp vengeance and finish it once and for all. Although Fulgore rebuilds Ultratech, Orchid takes a warning to the future. A deadly strike by agents soon ends the Ultratech threat forever. Kill Orchid but don't kill Jago Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's task lies incomplete and his deadly nemesis is still alive. The error of sparing his nemesis is soon apparent. Jago tracks down Fulgore for a final confrontation. Building modes of cyborgs, Fulgore fights an epic battle against the army raised by his nemesis. A final epic confrontation is inevitable. The fate of the world rests on the outcome... Don't kill Jago or Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's task lies incomplete and his deadly nemesis is still alive. The combined might of Jago and Orchid assails Fulgore. The price of failure is a high one. Fulgore's failure and destruction at the hands of Jago and Orchid has sealed the fate of Ultratech. Killer Instinct 2013 Story: Protocols reactivated. Enhanced system bootstrap complete. A new Fulgore prototype is online, with a singular directive: ELIMINATE ENEMIES TO ULTRATECH. However, the mind of the machine is different. It plans. It feels. It is aware. It is somehow... human. Stage: '''UltraTech Industries (Similarity of both Industrial Warehouse (KI) and Museum (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, a retort in the background will explode, making an orb-like shield and becomes magnetic causing some metallic items to float and to be sucked into the magnetic fiery retort, which causes it to become distorted. '''Moveset: Command Attacks: *Gravity Strike: *Axis Slash: *Throw: Special Moves: *Blade Dash: *Eye Laser: *Energy Bolt: *Plasma Slice: *Plasmaport: *Charge Reactor: Shadow Moves: *Shadow Blade Dash: *Shadow Eye Laser: *Shadow Laser Barrage: *Shadow Energy Bolt: *Shadow Plasmaport: *Devastation Beam: Combo Openers: *Blade Dash: *Shadow Blade Dash: *Eye Laser: *Shadow Plasmaport: Combo Linkers: *Blade Dash: *Eye Laser: *Shadow Eye Laser: *Shadow Blade Dash: *Shadow Plasmaport: Combo Enders: *Blade Dash: *Eye Laser: *Plasma Slice: *Energy Bolt: *Shadow Plasma Slice: *Shadow Energy Bolt: Ultra Combo Hits: 23 Hits Reactor Gauge: (Season 2) Replacing the Shadow Meter, Fulgore has a 10 piece meter as his super gauge. Fulgore will gain a piece of meter over time as his reactor fills a small meter above his reactor gauge. When this meter is full, a pip of meter is earned. The meter speeds up whenever he is attacking the opponent but slows down when he is not attacking or is using some of his energy based special attacks. He can also manually gain pips of meter through a command. A pip of meter can be spent to cancel a special move with another special move. Four pips are spent when performing a Shadow Move or a Shadow Counter. When the reactor meter has four green pips, his forward movement is improved, when he gains four yellow pips, his backwards movement is improved and when his meter is full, Fulgore's dashes are improved. Instinct Mode - Devastation Beam: (Season 2) Fulgore activates his instinct, causing his Reactor Gauge to gain tics at full speed. After the Reactor Meter is full, Fulgore can fire a massive laser beam from his chest which can cause upwards of 40% damage. Following a Season 2 patch, the beam will inflict some Potential Damage (even when blocked) and during Instinct Mode, repeating the Instinct command will allow Fulgore to manually add a single tic to his Reactor Gauge (similar to the Season 1 charging mechanic). Combo Trait - Auto-Triples: Fulgore can perform three hits for his auto-double by holding down the button he uses for that double. If the third hit connects without being broken, Fulgore gains a tic of meter for his Reactor Guage. This cannot be done with manuals. Endings: Spare Orchid, ULTRA Fulgore: SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. KILLING BLOW ABORTED. How can a machine know mercy? Fulgore cannot ignore his imperative to destroy but human "memories" interfere with his machine logic. Unable to digest the echoes of a fighting spirit, Fulgore attempts to process his true nature. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Orchid: PROTOTYPE. APPROVED. Echoes of a lost humanity have been purged from Fulgore's systems. The sum of what remains is a merciless machine, driven to destroy. Without a cycle spared to savor his victories, Fulgore begins a search for his next adversary. ULTRA Both Orchid and Fulgore: Thousands of Fulgores have been created, only to be destroyed, remade, and improved upon... But this one is different. Individuality and independence now race through his circuits. Still a killing machine, Fulgore rejects his coded imperatives and ponders his next target. Trivia: When the player reaches to 16+ Combo Hits, his remixed classic theme, "Museum" will play. During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic theme, "Full-bore" will play. Notes: Fulgore was the last character to be confirmed, and was revealed on the launch trailer (only the shadow figure with glowing eyes and hair). He was set to be available on March 2014; however it was delayed until April 2014. Signature Moves *'Cyber Dash: '''Fulgore moves at Quick Speed hitting the opponent with his plasma claw. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Cyber Upper Cut:' Fulgore flies in the air delivering a uppercut using his plasma claw. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Eye Laser:' Fulgore emits an laser from his eyes. Also can be perform in the air. (KI 2/Gold) *'CyberPort: Fulgore's body turns black, enabling him reappear in front or behind the opponent. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold). *'''Reflector: Fulgore emits a reflective blue energy shield that surrounds his entire body granting him the ability repel projectiles that are thrown at him. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold). *'Plasma Storm: '''Fulgore shoots out a plasma wave projectile from his claws. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold.) Can be done Three times. *'Electric Spark: Fulgore sends out a short surge from his eyes. (KI 1) ''No Mercy Moves '' *'''Termination: '''Fulgore sends out a targeting light. Once it locks on, it obliterate the opponent. (KI 2/Gold) *'''Laser Site: Fulgore laser blasts the opponent to death. (KI 1). *'Machine Morph: '''Fulgore' Changes into a battle machine and shoots the opponent r'epeatedly. (KI 2/Gold). *'Turrent Morph: '''Fulgore Changes his head into a turret-like gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. (KI 1). Notes *Although Fulgore is said to be a cyborg, it is presently unknown what organic parts may make up his body in order to qualify the appropriate use of the term. ** The comics (as shown below) show Fulgore with a human head, which would justify the use of the term, but the comics do not seem to be canon. * Its revealed that UltraTech used the brain of Eagle to create Fulgore, however it is very vague as to wether this means Eagle's brain patterns are copied into each Fulgore unit, or only the present third Fulgore actually carries his mind. Trivia *Kevin Bayliss, an artist of the original Killer Instinct, claimed in his Twitter hashtag #killerinstinctfacts that Fulgore's sounds were created by mixing synth effects with pig squeals. They explicitly wanted him to not have a human voice, so they settled on robotic screams instead. * Fulgore's name maybe a shortened version of Belphegor (due to character size). Belphegor is demon of invention and seduces human beings to invent ingenious inventions in order to get rich (and ultimately become lazy and greedy). This mirrors what Ultratech is trying to do with Fulgore, an invention to allow Ultratech to be powerful and rich and have enough financial power to make unrest throughout the world. Gallery Killer Instinct Fulvthu.jpg Fulvspin.jpg fulgoreKI1.jpg Fulvgla.jpg Fulvja.jpg fulgore1.jpg fulgore6.jpg fulgore7.jpg render_ki_16.jpg Fulgore01.jpg Fulgore's No Mercy.jpg|Fulgore's No Mercy Killer Instinct 2 Fulvja1.jpg Fulnspin.jpg 968917-fulgore_4.jpg fulgore7.gif ki2_fulgore_render.jpg ki2_fulgore_render2.jpg ki2fulgore.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) Fulgore Unit-3 Revealed.png|Fulgore Revealed Fulgore Revealed.PNG|Fulgore Revealed (including the Stage) Fulgore Artwork Revealed.png|Fulgore Artwork Revealed Killer Instinct - Fulgore Headshot.png|Fulgore (Headshot) Fulgore Activated.png|Fulgore Activated Fulgore Render.png|Fulgore's Ultratech Industries Fulgore Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Fulgore (Industrial Warehouse) Fulgore Arcade Intro.png|Fulgore Arcade Intro Fulgore Arcade Bio.png|Fulgore Arcade Bio Fulgore.png Killer Instinct Comics Fulgorer.jpeg FulgoreAttackingTJCombo.jpeg FulgoreAsEagle.jpeg Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:UltraTech